Secret love
by ShataBlack
Summary: Oneshot, los sentimientos de Hermione para su profesor de defensa, Remus. ,¿Nunca se han enamorado de quién sea, pero simplemente no pueden controlar lo que sienten? pues Hermione Granger SI.songfic.


Secret love

Me levanto temprano, mas que de costumbre porque se que la primera clase va contigo mi amor , en el desayuno ni siquiera pruebo la comida por estarte observando desde la mesa, "no vas a comer?" me dice Harry , le veo y noto preocupación, y seque últimamente no como nada, no me concentro en lo que hago, "ahh, si" contesto con un hilo de voz tratando de esconder mi miedo de ser descubierta, aunque eso es lo de menos porque lo único que me interesa eres tu y tu.

Agradecida porque las clases comiencen, me dirijo casi corriendo con mis libros en brazos presionando mí pecho, dejando a Ron y a Harry atrás, se que me ven raro, pero no me interesa.

A medida me voy acercando al aula, mi corazón va latiendo cada vez mas fuerte y asta creo que sentir tu aroma tan dulce hipnotizándome al entrar en mis pulmones que no lo rechazan, al contrario, piden mas aire de aquel, haciendo que mi paso se acelere.

Por fin llego al salón y te diviso ahí parado, frente a las ventanas, alzando tu varita con tu nata elegancia, para dejar paso al aire que ventile ampliamente el lugar, saludando con tu dulce voz a todos loa alumnos que te sonríen y es que ¿Cómo no hacerlo?.

_Boy you're so hard to believe _

_Boy you're so hard to believe _

Me acerco mas a ti, y tu no lo notas yo espero tu saludo, como una boba, y por fin me vez me sonríes y me hablas "Hermione…tan temprano como siempre". Tu voz suena como una melodía para mi, como música, alegrando mi corazón. Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para responderte el saludo. Tomo asiento en el primer asiento frente a tu escritorio, para poder apreciarte mas de cerca, para dejar que tu esencia me llene grata, me haga feliz.

_Just a friend   
that's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
who wants to be the center of your world_

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de quien se sienta a mi lado, a mi lo único que me importa es tenerte cerca y verte.

Comienzas a dar la clase, mi corazón late cada vez mas fuerte al escuchar tu voz, al ver tus preciosos ojos miel, tu castaño cabello, que adquiere un toque brillante con la luz que entra por la ventana.

Yo no escucho lo que dices, simplemente veo tus ademanes que me embelesan y me matan., deseo mucho, deseo que esos preciosos movimientos sean solo para mi algún día , aunque , desafortunadamente, se que eso es imposible, que tu solo me vez como una alumna más.

_But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me_

Amo cada micro particular de ti, amo como te mueves, amo tu forma de ver, amo tu perfume, amo la preciosa imagen de ti cuando te paras recto y pides a alguien, sonriendo, que participe.

Levanto mi mano una y otra vez mecánicamente contestando todas las respuestas a tus preguntas.

Tu me sonríes, y se que algo se derrite en mi corazón, algo salta a diestra y siniestra, algo me sacude, algo me hace sonreír.

_I'm just a girl   
and I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
to you_

Te acercas mas, mi cuerpo se pone torpe y débil, cuando hablas, tu voz se penetra en mis oídos siguiendo el tramo asta mis entrañas, mientras yo me pierdo en un ensueño glorioso y anonadante.

Te observo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, dejo que tu presencia me haga volar cerca de ti, me haga soñar y estremecerme con solo imaginarte conmigo.

Pero las cosas siempre se quedan ahí. Simplemente me las imagino, conciente que nunca pasarán de ahí. De una imaginación.

_Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love   
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

Odio tener que aceptar que nunca serás mío, que siempre serás solo mi "profesor de defensa",

Odio que tú no me veas como otra cosa más que como tu alumna aunque no puedo odiarte directamente a ti.Nunca te odiaría a ti.

_In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do   
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

Continuo si apartar la mirada de ti, eres como mi fuente de energía, El sol que da calor a mi corazón desolado, eres la magia personificada, eres lo que hace que mi mundo gire, tu eres su eje, porque mi vida últimamente gira a tu alrededor.

Oh, mi amor, ¿Qué dirías tu al saber que te llamo así?cuando nadie me oye.

Te necesito, necesito de ti para continuar.

Ya no me imagino sin ti.

_Bridge:  
What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you_

El maldito timbre suena, y me ahogo en llanto interioramente. No quiero dejar de verte. No puedo.

Te veo despedirte con tu amable gesto y todos comienzan a levantarse para marcharse a sus demás clases.

Me obligo a mi misma para aceptar que tengo que irme.

Y grito, grito interiormente, preguntándome que de malo e hecho para merecer este horrible castigo sin ti.

_Chorus:  
I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love   
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love_

Se que tengo que irme, pero mi cuerpo esta aun débil de tu imagen, mis ojos sin creérselo.

Mi corazón esta a punto de salirse de mi pecho por el deseo incontrolable de tener tus labios pegándose con los míos que nace en mi.

" ya es hora Hermione, vete" me digo triste.

Me levanto y recojo mis libros, los cuales se sueltan de mis brazos y caen al suelo; tu te acercas y te inclinas frente a mis pies.

Río, rió en mis adentros por lo que mi torpeza a causado.

Tu hombro roza accidentalmente mi pierna, yo siento que me derrito, que mi aire se acaba, me da mucho calor de repente.

Sonriéndome y mirándome con tu mirada bella y penetrante, me colocas mis libros en mis brazos extendidos inconscientemente.

Por alguna razón que pronto se que voy a revelar, me giro sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Mi corazón va cantando y bailando.

_Boy you're so hard to believe_

Creo que te amo.


End file.
